


Moses' Law

by riddlesinthedark (MrsSaxon)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: A lot happens in this fic, Almost virginal, As we will have to call it now, Back in the good old Chief of Staff days, Because you asked for it, But here it is, Caning, During the honeymoon phase, Ed is a noisy fuck cut off my right hand if I'm wrong, Established Relationship, Flogging, For Cory, I can't believe I have to fucking kinkshame you, I cannot believe you have put me in this position, I expect Cory to fact check me on this, I mean caning is pretty specific, I mean... BARELY though, If you're in this fandom though it shouldn't surprise you, Just not quite, Light BDSM, M/M, Please tell him I wrote this, Pre-3x14, Read if you want to kinkshame CMS with me, Sex Toys, Still very new, The clothing is a metaphor, Whipping, canes as sex toys, dom!Oswald Cobblepot, first time with kink, implied BDSM, just read it, pre a lot of shit actually, sub!Ed Nygma, technically established relationship, unexpected almost blowjob, unexpected facial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSaxon/pseuds/riddlesinthedark
Summary: For Cory Michael Smith. Here's to you, my guy.Ed's always had a fascination with power, and dominance, and... canes. Oswald... reacts to this revelation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from an ACTUAL interview that Cory ACTUALLY did where he ACTUALLY called fic writers the fuck out, that piece of shit. 
> 
> “…I do not have a cane yet, but I want one so badly for a few different reasons. I won't tell you all of them so I don't spoil anything, but I'm pitching very hard for a cane. […] But I want him to be someone who deserves a fucking cane. He needs to be someone that's just begging for a cane.” – Cory Michael Smith, cinemablend.com 
> 
> HE KNOWS WHAT HE SAID. He knows and I want to slap his cute, precious, smug-ling face. Fuck ‘im. So, for Cory, who I cannot believe I have to fucking kinkshame, this is for you buddy. And I hope you fucking see this. Drown in it. Choke on it. You have no idea how close I came to simply titling this “For Cory.” Because fuck you, buddy. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> -
> 
> Note about the Title: Somewhere in the Old Testament, it says that a man could not suffer more than 40 lashes without dying. So Moses’ Law set the limit at 39, as more would be un-Christian. It’s a flogging joke. That’s all.

“And… is my custom order in yet?” Ed leaned forward over the counter, drumming his fingers on the edge.

“Oh, yes, Mr. Nygma, just a moment.” The clerk walked around to the back and promptly returned with a long, slender box of plain cardboard, utterly inconspicuous.

Ed’s grin took over his face. “Beautiful…” He reached into his pocket for his wallet, paying top dollar gratefully for this little item. “And it has the detailing I asked for?”

“Absolutely, Mr. Nygma. Now, it does come with a safety warning. Your customization, while unconventional, shouldn’t prove dangerous, but if you have any complaints, please bring it back for a full refund.”

“Oh, that won’t be necessary,” Ed gasped, clutching the box to his chest with delight, “Pleasure doing business with you.” He winked, cackling to himself at his own pun. The clerk did not join him.

Ed carried the box all the way home, cradling it like a newborn. Jealously, he rushed it upstairs before anyone could lay eyes on it, and tenderly unboxed it, pulling off layers of packaging to reveal the long, supple rod inside. It was simply ideal. Tossing the cardboard immediately into the garbage, he retrieved a gift box, pre-prepared, to redress the gift, nestling it in taffeta with an enormous purple bow tied around it, of course.

It was… perfect. Now, to wait until Oswald came home.

“I don’t see what all the rush- you’re sure this is that important?” Oswald blinked at Ed, utterly bereft of any ideas why he was being hurried up the stairs.

“Oh, absolutely, absolutely, you’ll understand when you see it!” Ed bounced gleefully alongside him, barely able to contain himself. “It’s a present for you!”

“A present? For me?” Now Oswald was sounding intrigued. “Well, I suppose I can hold off the staff debriefing for that.”

“Mmm this may take longer than that,” Ed mused, biting his lip as he opened the door to Oswald’s bedroom.

Oswald started to frown, trying to parse what Ed meant, but didn’t have time before Ed was waving him over to the bed and the slim, narrow box on it.

“Ta da!” Ed squealed, waiting for Oswald’s approval.

Oswald stared at Ed, then the box, then peered over it. Unable to make out exactly what it was, Oswald withdrew the long rod of leather with the purple bow on it. It appeared to be just a long stick with an umbrella… oh my.

Oswald gasped, dropping the thing back in its box.

“Do you like it?” Ed nudged him.

“It… I…” Oswald gulped trying to steady himself, “It’s not what I… I mean to say, I…” He stared up at Ed, completely at a loss. “Why?”

“It’s a cane!” Ed grinned, giggling, “Just like yours, I mean, not like yours, clearly, because this one is meant for…” Ed bit down on his lip, hard, looking at Oswald knowingly and blushing. “I thought you’d like it. I mean, that is to say, I thought you’d… like to use it on me.”

Oswald had to sit down. He fumbled for the edge of the bed, white as milk. “Th-that’s… very thoughtful, Ed,” he cleared his throat, then again, trying to find a tactful way to tell Ed he was completely out of his mind, “but I didn’t-”

Ed froze, face falling as he caught the tone in Oswald’s voice. “You don’t like it?”

“No no no!” Oswald panicked, rushing to comfort his very new and very overzealous boyfriend, “I just… had no idea that you wanted me to… I mean.” Oswald couldn’t go on, turning bright red and looking at the floor.

“Oh. Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t… I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Ed sat down next to him, on the back foot now. “I just… I saw some in the store, the other day when I was purchasing torture equipment, and I thought of you, so I got one made for you, sort of… I… I should have asked, I’m sorry.”

It touched Oswald how contrite Ed was; he was just a little quick on the draw, not his fault. He reached out and squeezed Ed’s hand. “It’s very, very thoughtful, Ed.” Oswald licked his lips, preparing himself to face the instrument again. After all, it was just a stick of leather, not so bad really.

Hesitantly, he plucked the rod out of the box again and held it in his lap. It was roughly two feet long and little more than a finger’s width, he would guess, not including the silver umbrella handle, which must have been Ed’s custom order. “And it’s… very beautiful.” Oswald nodded, and it was.

“Try it, try it,” Ed encouraged, scooting up against him and knocking shoulders, “see how it feels in your hand. If you have any complaints, I’ll take it straight back.”

“Ed…” Oswald sighed, feeling he was losing the chance to voice his objections, “That’s not… that won’t be necessary.” He heard himself say, groaning, unable to disappoint the eager look on Ed’s face.

“That’s what I told the clerk,” Ed beamed, “I’m so happy you agree! Now try it, go on.” He bit his lip, watching and waiting for Oswald to experiment.

Oswald swallowed, untying the bow thoughtfully and buying himself time to martial his thoughts to present the most inoffensive, delicate objections he could to Ed’s overwhelming, though heartwarming, enthusiasm. He turned his palm over and, taking the thing by its handle, thwacked it against his hand a few times for its consistency. Surprisingly, unexpectedly springy, actually. Curiosity getting the better of him, he bent it in a soft arc, testing its give.

Ed almost jumped off the bed. “See?! It’s perfect, isn’t it?” he babbled, more to himself than Oswald. “So strong, yet so giving, capable of the perfect sting! S-So I’m told, on the packaging, not that I,” he stopped to clear his throat, “know, myself. I’ve never asked anyone before to-”

Oswald held up a hand, unable to hear any more and be able to say what he needed to say. Oswald inhaled deeply, setting the cane over to one side, though not back in the box this time, and tried, for the last time, to collect his thoughts.

“Ed, I am touched, truly, that you would ask me to… stimulate you in this way. I… had no idea you liked this sort of thing,” Oswald swallowed hard, throat dry, “But we… we barely know each other, that way. I mean, we…” He wasn’t sure he could bring himself to say it. He screwed his eyes shut. “We’ve only had sex once,” he squeaked, saying it as quickly as possible.

“Yessss…” Ed purred, wrapping a familiar arm around Oswald’s waist, “we did.”

Oswald tried opening his eyes again and flushed at Ed’s unadulterated, wholly-satisfied smile.

“I…” Oswald was in danger of losing his train of thought. “I- I- am so flattered that you… liked it.” Now he couldn’t help glancing up at Ed, checking to see if Ed were still smiling that gleaming, hungry smile, and oh, _yes_ , he was.

“More than liked it,” Ed corrected, pushing closer, folding one leg over Oswald’s lap and trailing his fingers up and down his side, “you were magnificent.”

Oswald turned positively pink. “B-Be that as it may!” He scrambled for control, even while Ed continued to lean over him, gently pushing them both back against the bed, inviting himself into Oswald’s lap without so much as a nervous blink. “I- I- just want to point out that we- might want to take our time, to learn each other, and- and- we don’t… I don’t…” Speech left him completely when Ed unbuttoned his collar and slid his tie out of the way, bearing his throat.

“Yes…?” Ed prompted after a few seconds of silence, eyeing Oswald like a particularly delicious piece of chocolate cake.

“Um…” Oswald managed to get out after an embarrassingly long pause. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, wide and focused this time, looking into Ed’s eyes before he could get distracted again. “I don’t know if I… would want to hurt you,” he finally managed to confess.

Ed blinked, confusion starting to wrinkle his face. “But you wouldn’t!” He sat back, taking Oswald’s hands with him. “You wouldn’t be hurting me, not really.” Ed pouted.

“I’m pretty sure I would be,” Oswald drawled, relieved to have navigated Ed onto the path they needed to be on. “This cane,” Oswald reached for it, tapping it lightly on Ed’s shoulder, “isn’t designed to be gentle, Ed. It’s not nice.”

“It’s not supposed to be nice,” Ed countered, frowning harder.

Oswald blinked at him and set it down again. Thinking carefully, he settled his hands on Ed’s hips, rubbing soft circles over them. “Why don’t you tell me why you want me to cane you, Ed? What is it you want?”

Ed relaxed by micrograms with Oswald’s hands on him again. He took a deep breath. “I… admire you, Oswald. Your power, your control,” Ed wet his lips, “to tell you the truth, they’re things I’ve always craved. The way you are, the way you handle yourself and others… you take what you want, by force if necessary. And you’re _so_ good at it. I mean, watching you kill… it’s an experience for me. The display of power and dominance is just…” Ed groaned, throwing his head back and squeezing his thighs around Oswald’s hips, “It makes me curious about how it would feel if all that strength was directed at me, if you were dominating me. I… can’t think of anything better.”

Oswald stared, blinking slowly. “So you…” He shook his head, “I’m sorry, I’m not sure I understand.”

“Oswald,” Ed sighed, reaching up to cup his face, threading his fingers into his hair, then tucking them under his collar, stroking his neck, “I… want you. Just as you are.”

“But-”

“No, listen to me. You _are_ the king of Gotham, you are the most feared crime boss in the city, you are the most powerful man I know,” Ed was breathing heavily, eyes intent, starting to squirm on Oswald’s lap in excitement, “And that power needs an outlet. I’m just asking to be that outlet.”

Oswald’s hands tightened, letting go of Ed to ball into fists. “But I would still be hurting you.”

Ed shook his head. “But it’s not the same. It would be because you love me and because I asked you to. Do you see? I _trust_ you.”

Oswald stopped. He looked up at him. “You do?”

“Yes!” Ed grinned wide. “Of course I do! That’s why I want this.”

Something clicked in Oswald’s head, how Ed could want this, why, what it meant. “Oh, Ed…” He leaned forward, bringing his arms around Ed to kiss him. Ed bent down, gratefully, to meet him, folding Oswald into his arms and kissing him desperately, relieved the words had stopped and they could communicate through the much simpler language of touch.

This felt much, much better; this felt sure, and familiar, and good. Oswald’s lips still tingled with the newness of it, but there was still nothing that could reassure him like Ed himself, pressed hard up against him, mouth glued to his. Nothing said ‘I trust you and I want you’ quite like that.

Oswald broke, gasping for air.

“Please, please, Oswald!” Ed whined in his ear, diving after him, “Please cane me.”

Oswald flushed, but didn’t falter this time. He curled his fingers around Ed’s neck, pulling him down to eye level as he looked up. “Is that what you want?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Ed whimpered, brown eyes wide and open. His hands dug into Oswald’s thighs, kneading, begging without words.

Oswald opened his mouth to nip at Ed’s swelling, pink lips. “Is it?” His eyes lidded, listening for the sweet, high-pitched note of Ed’s longing.

“ _Y-Yes_ ,” Ed repeated dutifully, thrusting himself towards Oswald, bouncing vigorously in his lap, “yes, yes please, please.”

Oswald bit his lip, savoring this. How… unexpected. “Mmm… undress for me.”

Ed slid off him in a rush, long, nimble fingers flicking down the buttons of his vest like lightning. Oswald tried to catch his breath on the bed, sitting up straight again and crossing his legs politely. No need to be ostentatious about it. He reached for the cane, rolling it around between his fingers as he watched Ed disrobe, his clothes falling miraculously into neat, even piles with barely a wrinkle in them. Soon, only the glasses and hair gel remained.

Ed shivered, his body adjusting to the sudden nudity in the air conditioned room, but he seemed not to notice, face flushing as he took in the cane in Oswald’s hands. “S-Should I get on the bed?”

“What?” Oswald blinked, his vision having glazed over for a second at the sight of Ed standing, eagerly, naked in front of him. “Oh, yes, yes.” Oswald cleared his throat, stepping off the bed with a small hop and gesturing for Ed to lie down on it. He nervously fiddled with the leather stick, feeling even more anxious than when they’d had sex.

Ed obediently stepped up to the mattress, but paused to cast a hungry look over Oswald with lidded eyes, paying particular attention to the tightness of his pants. “You know, you’ll… have more room to swing if you undress a little too,” Ed suggested, hardly hesitating before reaching out and popping the first button of Oswald’s high collar.

Oswald swallowed and his arms fell to his sides, lax, offering no resistance to Ed at all. “Yes… I suppose you’re right,” he murmured as Ed squared up to him, taking the task in hand and undoing his cravat.

“So many layers,” Ed muttered as his fingers tried to work fast on all the heavy, rich fabrics Oswald wore, “you cut such a fine figure, but… is it really necessary?” He yanked at the coat, finally freeing it.

“It… is performance, admittedly,” Oswald grinned breathlessly, “the king of Gotham should dress well, shouldn’t he?” He loved his clothes, but he couldn’t think to care about how they were getting wrinkled dropped on the floor right now. His heart was beating too loudly for the man undressing him.

“Oh yes, in public,” Ed agreed, peeling off Oswald’s vest next and taking his time to rest his hands on Oswald’s fluttering stomach, listening to his sharp inhale when he was touched. “But in private…?” Ed’s smile turned sharp and smug and he waited for Oswald to meet his eyes before continuing, “I much prefer you… _accessible._ ” His tongue lingered salaciously over the word, making Oswald’s heart skip a beat. He dropped the cane to put his hands on Ed’s wrists, pulling him closer, almost pressed up together again.

“I’ll endeavor to accommodate that,” Oswald whispered, leaning up on tiptoes to get to Ed’s mouth. Ed, fortunately, was starting to notice that cue and bent his head to kiss Oswald quickly. The next second the breath was knocked out of him as Oswald crushed them together, his hands going straight to the small of Ed’s back. Ed gasped, but wouldn’t break for the world. His own hands spread over Oswald’s abdomen before untucking his shirt and unbuttoning it all the way up, then grabbing him by the hips and pressing their warm, tense stomachs together.

“Oswald…” Ed finally gasped, having to take the smallest half-step back as his cock started to rub against the fine wool of Oswald’s pants and it itched terribly.

“Y-Yes, yes.” Oswald clung to him, regaining his composure. “This… I didn’t mean to… distracted…” he panted, only half getting the words out.

Ed giggled breathlessly and pulled him in close again, even having just stepped away. Oswald was just too cute sometimes. “It’s not a problem, it’s the opposite of a problem,” he snickered, breath hot in Oswald’s ear as Oswald gratefully leaned up against his long, lean pole of a chief of staff.

Oswald licked his lips and looked up at him. “But, this isn’t what you asked for,” he reminded Ed, confidence mounting, “and I plan to give you _everything_ you ask for, Ed.”

Ed trembled visibly, his knees actually knocking against Oswald’s. He swallowed hard and it did worlds of good to Oswald to watch his Adam’s apple bob like that.

Oswald slipped out of his arms and finally divested his shirt. “Get on the bed.” He cocked his head at it and let his lips curl watching Ed scramble onto it, practically vibrating with anticipation.

Oswald bent down and picked up the cane, swishing it through the air a few times and kicking some of the clothes, _his_ clothes, out of the way. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Ed shiver every time he heard a swish. Oh, this might go very well indeed.

Oswald approached the edge of the bed, watching Ed’s digits curl and uncurl, full of nervous energy, trying to hold himself in readiness. “Comfortable?” Oswald hesitated, needing to ask first, “Need any more cushions?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Ed replied quickly, breathy and muffled by the pillow pressed against his cheek, “I’m ready.”

“Mmm…” Oswald hummed, tapping the rod against the air as he surveyed Ed, his spread legs, the cleft of his ass, his balls just peeking out. Oswald swallowed and turned his attention to the wide, empty expanse of Ed’s back, only marked with the occasional freckle. He lowered the cane and gently ran the tip of it perpendicular to Ed’s spine, effectively sawing him in half.

Ed shivered in surprise, then stilled since the sensation was so faint. He wriggled under the cane, encouraging more contact, bouncing the instrument along the curves of his body. Oswald took the hint and dragged the cane harder up and down his sides, buying time until the first strike. For now, he was just hypnotized by the creamy smoothness of Ed’s skin, how the cane slid effortlessly over him, like a brush over paper.

Oswald finally lifted the cane and hesitated as they both drew an expectant breath. But before Ed could question him, he brought the cane down lightly, barely a sound coming out of the collision. Ed sighed, only as audible as the strike itself. Oswald tried again, same intensity, indicating a line up from Ed’s hips to his shoulders, the pressure increasing barely as his strikes shortened.

By the time Oswald reached his shoulder blades, Ed started to hiss and Oswald relaxed, gentling as he moved back down his body. He had still not really struck Ed once yet; these were merely flicks off the end of the cane. No harm in starting small though.

Ed squirmed a little, pouting under Oswald’s soft treatment.

“Patience, Ed,” Oswald reminded him, swiping the cane over his Iliac crest in long, smooth strokes, “It wouldn’t do to start big.”

“But Oswaaaald,” Ed whined, shoving his fists under his pillow to prop his face up, “I wa-”

The cane came down sharp and decisive across Ed’s lower back in one, clean stroke. Ed jolted on the bed, inhaling sharply.

“How was that, was that better?” Oswald quipped.

Ed nodded hurriedly, still catching his breath. “Y-Yes.”

“Then enough complaining, we work at my pace, yes?” Giving orders was comfortable territory for Oswald.

“Mmhmm! Yes, Oswald.” Ed agreed, his fingers peeking out from under the pillow and curling around the edge of the mattress, white-knuckled and ready for another strike.

“Good,” Oswald smiled to himself. This was beginning to amuse him too. He walked around the bed, continuing to tease Ed with faint, light flicks. He watched the pink of the one hard strike recede, almost completely returning to white. He dragged the cane over it and Ed hissed.

“Does it hurt?” Oswald frowned momentarily.

“Not… not too much,” Ed clarified, relaxing again, “just tender.”

Oswald nodded, but made a note to try not to overlap strikes too much. He tapped curiously along Ed’s sides, counting out his ribs, finding his ticklish spots and teasing them with light, persistent flicks.

“S-Stop, stop,” Ed giggled, twisting on the sheets to get away from the sensations.

Oswald gave him a medium strike on the opposite side. “Stay still, I’ll miss if you keep moving,” he smirked as Ed gasped, lying flat in the center of the bed again.

“Could you… more of that,” Ed sighed happily, his hips grinding once against the mattress.

“What, this?” Oswald tried again, same intensity, the cane kissing Ed’s skin with a soft smack.

“Yes, yes!” Ed groaned, burying his face in a pillow, “More please!”

Oswald obeyed, laying a tattoo of light smacks up Ed’s back, none of them leaving a mark. As before, when he reached Ed’s shoulders and he started to hiss, Oswald stopped, working back down softly, watching for any unexpected redness.

“Is that more what you want?” Oswald wondered, pacing around the bed as if he had all the time in the world, idly considering tying Ed to a wall to do this.

“Yesss,” Ed nodded vigorously, his hair starting to fall out of its neat shape and curl again, “More Oswald, please, please!” He wriggled eagerly, arching his ass almost completely off the bed with enthusiasm.

Oswald inhaled sharply, watching him. This really _was_ working for Ed. Not that he hadn’t believed him, Ed was never insincere, but it was quite another thing to see it in the flesh. Particularly since Ed had never experienced this before… Oswald felt his mouth start to drool and swallowed quickly. He slid the cane over Ed’s bony hips while his ass hung like that in the air, tickling the joints.

“Os- Oswald!” Ed squeaked, collapsing back to the bed, hips buzzing with sensitivity.

“Just teasing, my dear Ed, just teasing,” Oswald licked his lips, indulging his curiosity. There was so much he had yet to learn about what Ed liked and responded to. Now must be as good a time as any to experiment.

“Tell me again what it is that appealed to you about a caning?” Oswald coaxed, dragging the cane up Ed’s back, watching his skin ripple under it.

“Mmmpf, well, because it’s _your_ cane, your symbol. It’s- Ah!” A hard crack came down, landing squarely across Ed’s spine. His fingers dug into the mattress, clawing at the sheets as he panted, eyes almost closed.

“Is that why then?” Oswald murmured, hungrily eyeing the red line on Ed’s back brighten, then start to fade, “Is it because it’s… mine?”

“ _Ye-yes_ …” Ed’s voice was deep now, guttural with longing, “Yours, yours, Oswald.” He bit his lip and on cue another hard strike came down, resounding. Ed whimpered through his teeth, arching his neck. “A-again… p-please.”

“Tell me more.” Oswald didn’t even pause, pacing steadily around the bed, making sure he couldn’t hit the same spot twice. And it didn’t hurt to see Ed’s desire from as many angles as possible. “Tell me more and you’ll get more. Tell me all of it,” Oswald hissed, alive with the desire to see Ed like this, to control this, to give him this. This… was good.

Ed shivered at the command. “I- I- wanted you to dominate me- AH!” His reward landed between his shoulders and he shuddered, eyes rolling back. “I wanted to be yours, just yours!” Oswald beat him on, encouraging, with softer, but very much felt strikes, none leaving a mark singularly, but together building up quite a flushed patch.

Ed was gasping, open-mouthed, and shivering now and he had to remove his glasses, sight rather superfluous to these proceedings. Oswald paused to collect them and put them safely on the nightstand; Ed nodded gratefully.

“So, you thought you’d set all this up. You wanted this so badly, you bought me a custom cane, only to be used with you,” Oswald leered, pacing back around the bed. “And you didn’t even ask me if I wanted it.” He stopped at the head and flicked the cane under Ed’s chin, turning his head toward him.

Ed looked up at him, gulping, as Oswald looked down at him over the curve of his nose, bending the cane sharply under Ed’s chin so he couldn’t turn away. “I… I hoped…” Ed stumbled, pupils unfocused.

Oswald batted his cheek, bringing his focus in, then lifted his chin higher, bending so low he almost brushed noses with Ed. “ _Yes?_ ”

Ed’s eyes fixated on Oswald’s lidded stare, even as his lips trembled before he wet them. “I hoped you’d want me this way. I hoped… I wouldn’t even have to ask.” The words dripped from his shining lips.

Oswald couldn’t deny he was right. There _was_ something powerfully persuasive in everything Ed did and said, down to the way he moved, perhaps. It was almost preternatural how badly Oswald wanted him in exactly the shapes and forms Ed wanted to be wanted. And that Ed had such faith in his seduction, such faith in their reciprocal attraction to each other, stirred Oswald. But.

“But you didn’t _ask_ ,” Oswald hissed, pulling the cane so fast from under Ed’s chin it left a burn mark. “You assumed.” He flicked Ed’s face once as punishment, then the delicate back of the neck, keeping Ed disoriented.

“Os-Oswald,” Ed started to apologize.

“From now on you ask _permission_ first,” Oswald cut him off and effectively silenced him with a strong blow across his shoulders, flattening him to the bed, “understood? You’re _mine_ , you play by my rules, and you _do not_ get to tell me what I want.” For every emphasis his arm came down again, dogged as a jockey, inevitable as judgment. “Is that understood?!”

“ _Yes, Mr. Penguin!_ ” The words were out of Ed’s mouth before he could stop himself. His eyes snapped wide, petrified for how Oswald would take this.

Oswald, himself, found he scarcely had time to think before he’d leapt on the bed, straddled Ed’s back between his knees, and yanked his head back by the scalp. “Say it again!” he rasped, bringing the cane down _hard_ on Ed’s ass.

Ed bucked under him, his hips rolling. “ _M-Mr. Penguin!_ ” He coughed, straining to get the words out with his neck bent back like this.

Oswald released him, his fingers dragging through Ed’s sweaty, nest of curls as his head fell forward to breathe. The cane came down hard again over Ed’s shoulders, prostrating him. “Again!” He adjusted his position, sliding between Ed’s spread legs, and palming his ass with his free hand. He finally settled, resting his pelvis and bulging erection against the cradle of Ed’s ass, assuming the perfect position to grind into him.

“Mr. Penguin, Mr. Penguin!” Ed whimpered, panting open-mouthed. He shook now, almost over-stimulated, his cock smearing a wet streak into the bed and against his belly.

Oswald rewarded him with punishing strokes, pelting him like hail in a storm. His hand was ringing now, too, with the reverberations of the cane. As each reverberation died, a new one started with a loud crack and Ed’s cries, the very call and response of thunder and lightning. He didn’t care if they were raising hell so the whole house heard. This was too damn _good_.

“Oswald! Oswald!” Ed’s broken voice finally caught him, almost weeping, “Let me come, _please_ let me come!”

Oswald stopped his arm, the cane dangling limply off his fingers. He hadn’t quite realized that Ed would _need_ permission. Not for… this. He tried to catch his breath as Ed squirmed under him. Oswald moved back, letting him sit up, gingerly.

“I… o-of course-” Oswald babbled, but Ed interrupted, dragging him forward between his legs and eagerly cupping Oswald’s erection through his trousers.

“I knew you were hard,” Ed grinned, eyes shining, “I could feel it… ah… p-please, Oswald, please.”

Oswald gulped, knowing Ed was asking him something but unable to comprehend what it was while Ed’s hand was nearly wrapped around his cock and _tugging_ \- oh, right. Dragging his eyes down, Oswald found his hand splayed on Ed’s hot, wet inner thigh, his cock red and visibly throbbing in front of him. Before Ed could ask again, Oswald wrapped his hand around Ed’s erection, Ed jumping like a livewire at the contact.

“Os-Oswald!” He scratched and clawed at him, jerking in Oswald’s grip, head and eyes rolled back as he came in two rough pumps. He clung to Oswald’s shoulders as he shook, his thighs falling open and lax after so much tension.

His chin dipped to his chest, breathing hard, sweaty and sticky and hot and limp. Oswald sat back, only truly aware of the uncomfortable throbbing in his pants and his blood fever-hot in his veins.

Without warning, Ed pushed forward again and peeled open Oswald’s pants like he owned them, grabbing his cock with all the proprietary confidence of a much more seasoned lover. Yet, his hand didn’t hesitate, fitting Oswald’s erection into his own slick palm.

“Let me thank you,” Ed rasped, unable to speak above a whisper and batting his wide, brown eyes up at Oswald like he really needed to ask at this point.

Gripping the bed for balance, having nearly been startled off the back of it when Ed lunged for him, Oswald nodded shakily. “You-you…” Ed didn’t wait for him to get the words out, already stroking him.

Oswald forgot everything else. “Oh god, Ed! Ed!” He writhed under Ed’s touch, fisting both hands into his curls, dragging him closer. Ed swept his hand faster and faster over Oswald’s cock, obeying the telling jerks and swivels of his hips, but it was when Ed opened his mouth, revealing a wet, rosy interior, that Oswald came helplessly, wordlessly crying out and pulling at Ed’s hair like it could keep him tethered to reality.

He came almost directly in Ed’s mouth, spilling over his chin and neck, to Ed’s bemused pleasure as he sat up, wiping the streaks off his skin. Oswald squinted his eyes open again to see Ed close his mouth and swallow. Oswald yanked a hand back and bit down on his knuckle to keep from crying out again. Ed’s nose wrinkled, shaking off the taste, but then smiled at Oswald’s petrified expression.

“Is it so shocking that I would swallow?” He grinned, smarmy even though his throat was still sore from screaming.

Oswald just gaped at him, but lowered his hand, trying to recover his senses. Ed tried to lay back down, but winced immediately and flipped over onto his front, pressing his face onto the coolest pillow available. “Oswald…” he murmured, reaching out for him.

Oswald slowly slid off the bed onto wobbly legs and zipped up his pants again. He attempted, fruitlessly, to straighten the creases and wrinkles, still in an orgasmic daze, then slid back onto the bed, taking Ed’s hand, and curling up next to him.

“That was… incredible,” Oswald admitted breathlessly to Ed’s ear.

“Mmm,” Ed hummed, pressing his face into Oswald’s shoulder, “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I… very much hoped you would.” He sighed.

Oswald gulped. “I… I did. You…” He looked into Ed’s eyes.

Ed just smiled. “I wanted this,” he whispered, running a hand up the back of Oswald’s neck and into his hair, watching Oswald shiver and arch closer.

Oswald bit his lip, still holding gaze with Ed. “You’re a very dangerous man, Ed Nygma.” His lips quirked, inescapably proud of how adept Ed was becoming in _all_ things.

Ed’s lips curled nearly halfway up his face. Nothing worse than a dangerous man who knows he is.


End file.
